A need exists to make travelling by vehicle more engaging for passengers. As semi-automated and autonomous vehicles are developed, passengers—including the driver—now have more opportunities for leisure, entertainment, and experiences while in transit. Frequently repeated trips such as commutes and longer trips provide an opportunity for passengers to be entertained.
Virtual reality entertainment provides an array of games and entertainment. Conventional virtual reality entertainment is based on creating an experience or game that may incorporate the user's input to a controller, such as a first person gaming environment. Other conventional virtual reality entertainment includes application of virtual reality components while the user is in motion, such as using virtual reality in tandem with an amusement park ride. Amusement park virtual reality experiences enhance a user's experience while the user is moved through a known path with known timing. Still other conventional virtual reality entertainment is focused on augmented reality, applying a virtual reality visual layer to the user's field of view. Some conventional virtual reality games allow a user wear a virtual reality device to create a gaming environment for users walking through real environments, overlaying virtual reality elements in the real world view and overlaying virtual reality elements over other users to create a gaming environment. Such conventional games exploit real time kinematics (RTK) in conjunction with global positioning system (GPS) information to track the user's current location. Still other virtual reality games provide a cockpit or other simulated environment for a user to interact with such as flight simulators, that simulate physical sensations such as turbulence and changing orientation and position of the aircraft while the user navigates through the simulation using replica controls of the aircraft.